Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 19
is the nineteenth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot Rick and Max have an argument over Max's defeat to Kai. Rick thinks Max lost on purpose, but Max explains he was just trying to be fair. Rick pushes Max to the ground and leaves. Meanwhile, the BBA Revolution team check on the results table to see who's out and who's got a chance to advance. Tyson says all he has to do is to win. White Tiger X is seen shopping in a street market and Mariah eventually meets Rick battling amateur bladers in an alley. They talk about the meaning of Beyblade and until Ray and Lee arrive and Rick mocks them for not being so tough. As the battle is about to begin, Max demands they fight a "pairs" match so that he and Rick are forced to work as a team. Rick is furious and grabs Max by the t-shirt, but White Tiger X accepts the terms and they head for the stadium. Rick's ego gets the best of him and he deliberately ignores Max's recommendations, eventually sending Galeon to collide with Draciel. Max is frustrated with Rick and eventually the two find themselves battling each other. After Max's unleashed Gravity Control on Rock Bison, Ray and Lee take the chance to use their special attacks on it too, but, much to everyone's surprise, Rock Bison is still spinning even after taking three different special attacks. Mariah then tells Ray and Lee that they should battle each other and find out who is the best blader out of the four of them. Lee is initially reluctant, but Ray starts slamming him and he is soon convinced, though the audience is confused. A beyblading free for all ensues until the final climactic battle when only one blade is left spinning. The winner, Lee, is surprised that he was the last man standing and Rick finally learns to Beyblade for the fun of it, not just to win. Major Events *The tag-team battle between PPB All Starz and White Tiger X turns into a battle royale. *Lee has recovers his confidence and self-esteem following the match. *Rick begins to learn the value of friendship and teamwork. Characters *Max Tate *Rick Anderson *Ray Kon *Lee *Mariah *Gary *Kevin *Tyson Granger *Daichi Sumeragi *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Blader DJ *Hiro Granger *Judy Tate *Michael Summers *Emily Watson *Eddy *Kai Hiwatari *Tala *Bryan Kuznetsov *Spencer *Miguel *Claude *Mathilda *Aaron *Raul Fernandez *Julia Fernandez *Mr. Dickenson Beyblades *Draciel G *Driger G *Rock Bison *Galeon 2 *Master Draciel *Generic Beyblades Featured Beybattles *Rick Anderson (Rock Bison) vs Annoymous bladers = Rick Anderson (Rock Bison) *Ray Kon & Lee (Driger G & Galeon 2) vs Max Tate & Rick Anderson (Draciel G & Rock Bison) = Lee & Galeon Trivia *In the English dub: **Rick pushing Max is not shown. **For some reason, parts of the dialog where BBA Revolution checks the results table was cut. **Rick grabbing Max's shirt is not shown. Gallery All starz1.jpg tumblr_onyayfYDhK1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onyc6c8IdV1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onyfp6Kxps1w4q252o1_1280.png 742bscd.jpg tumblr_lvpgpbQHab1ql914ko1_1280.png Screenshot_20190727-181832_1.jpg Screenshot_20190727-181843_1.jpg Screenshot_20190727-181857_1.jpg Spiral Lightning-182818_1.jpg Spiral Lightning-182837_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-192001_1.jpg S03E19-181210_1.jpg S03E19-081426_1.jpg S03E19-081430_1.jpg S03E19-081433_1.jpg Screenshot_20190826-182513_1.jpg Screenshot_20190826-182519_1.jpg S03E19-160705_1.jpg S03E19-160902_1.jpg S03E19-160908_1.jpg S03E19-160855_1.jpg S03E19-160922_1.jpg S03E19-160929_1.jpg S03E19-160937_1.jpg S03E19-160940_1.jpg S03E19-161006_1.jpg S03E19-161020_1.jpg S03E19-161023_1.jpg S03E19-161035_1.jpg S03E19-161059_1.jpg S03E19-161133_1.jpg S03E19-161224_1.jpg S03E19-161234_1.jpg S03E19-161238_1.jpg S03E19-161241_1.jpg S03E19-161245_1.jpg S03E19-161249_1.jpg S03E19-161253_1.jpg S03E19-183843_1.jpg S03E19-183944_1.jpg S03E19-184021_1.jpg S03E19-165707_1.jpg S03E19-165715_1.jpg S03E19-165659_1.jpg S03E19-191941_1.jpg S03E19-191949_1.jpg S03E19-184029_1.jpg S03E19-184033_1.jpg S03E19-184042_1.jpg S03E19-184150_1.jpg S03E19-184215_1.jpg S03E19-184249_1.jpg S03E19-184302_1.jpg S03E19-184306_1.jpg S03E19-184323_1.jpg S03E19-184509_1.jpg S03E19-184441_1.jpg S03E19-184447_1.jpg S03E19-184522_1.jpg S03E19-184527_1.jpg S03E19-184545_1.jpg S03E19-184551_1_1.jpg S03E19-145415_1.jpg S03E19-143903_1.jpg S03E19-184623_1.jpg S03E19-184631_1.jpg S03E19-115156_1.jpg S03E19-165035_1.jpg S03E19-165043_1.jpg S03E19-165051_1.jpg S03E19-120047_1.jpg S03E19-120051_1.jpg S03E19-120058_1.jpg S03E19-120107_1.jpg S03E19-161324_1.jpg S03E19-161314_1.jpg S03E19-182113_1.jpg S03E19-182119_1.jpg S03E19-182135_1.jpg S03E19-182155_1.jpg S03E19-182208_1.jpg S03E19-182213_1.jpg S03E19-182230_1.jpg S03E19-182234_1.jpg S03E19-182243_1.jpg S03E19-182252_1.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes